Nyanna Mikoto
Nyanna Mikoto is the Andain daughter of the paladin Nesa Mikoto and the goddess Hivena. Due to the circumstances of her unusual birth and the ancient magics involved in it, she has aged and grown rapidly to resemble a five-year-old girl even though she is barely a few months old. Nesa and Unithien Greyrain saved her from the Temple of Hivena in Northern Libaterra after the Battle of Illunii, and Nyanna is currently travelling with her father. Biography Early Years Hivena, the Goddess of Love and Fertility, desired to give birth to a child who could restore the half-god Andain back to the world and grant her power to rule over both the Land of the Living and the High Plane. She tricked the paladin Nesa Mikoto into sleeping with her by pretending to be Nesa's lover Rhylian Loras. The goddess had chosen Nesa because his variant of the Blood Fever as well as his innate powers had resulted in an interesting combination which, if manipulated correctly, would allow Hivena to bypass the restrictions imposed upon the couplings between mortals and gods and get pregnant. She went through pregnancy in a matter of only a few weeks, a side effect of the unholy magics which had been used during the conception. Godslayer Era Sowing Season Hivena eventually gave birth to her and Nesa's daughter, the first Andain child in millennia, in a secluded location somewhere along the western coastline of Libaterra. The act weakened her, which allowed Nesa to break free from her mind control. However, the gods Artemicia and Hephaestus had learned of Hivena's plan and arrived just in time to capture both Hivena and her newborn daughter and whisked them away to an unknown location. Nesa swore to find and free his daughter one way or another. Fool's Errand During his adventures in Etheril and Illunii, Nesa discovered an ancient prophecy which claimed that his daughter might usher in the end of the world. Despite knowing that prophecies tended to come true, Nesa refused to believe it and decided to fight against fate itself to keep his daughter from harm and perhaps alter the course of the prophecy if possible. He became more determined than ever to save his child. Defiler's Touch After a series of adventures, Nesa Mikoto and Unithien Greyrain eventually located the girl and the chained Hivena ironically at the Temple of Hivena in Northern Libaterra. Artemicia had cast an elaborate illusion spell on the girl which made her look like a dark knight and fool anyone attempting to rescue into attempting to kill the "knight". Nesa managed to deduce what was going on, however, and shattered the illusion and revealed the true form of the girl underneath while he cursed Artemicia's cruelty. The strange and unlikely combination of ancient magics, the Blood Fever and Nesa's genes had somehow had a surprising side result on the girl after she had been born. Despite actually being only a few months old, her body had already grown rapidly to resemble a 5-year-old, and she could also talk fluently. Apart from this she had an air of innocence around her and wasn't at all afraid to meet strangers in the temple. She didn't show any innately destructive powers at that time to Nesa's and Unithien's relief. After finding out that the girl had no name, Nesa named her Nyanna, which meant "Heavenly Gift" in his Aisonian elven dialect. When Nesa introduced himself as Nyanna's father, the girl didn't understand the concept of 'father', having only lived with the imprisoned Hivena within the then-sealed temple. After Nyanna got acquainted with Nesa and Unithien and Nesa forced Hivena's essence into his head to prevent the gods from finding out what had happened until more time had passed, the trio travelled to Alent. They intended to seek help from Leon Alcibiates, a former Andain, about how to control Nyanna's developing half-god powers and find a way to keep her safe from the gods' inevitable wrath. Aliases and Nicknames ; Nyanna : The girl didn't have a name until Nesa named her after the rescue. The name means "Heavenly Gift" in the Aisonian elven dialect. Appearance She has blue eyes, slightly pointed ears, and long golden hair in a braid, with little tufts of hair sprouting up. Her body resembles the body of a 5-year-old girl. Personality and Traits Kind, cheerful, curious, trusting, and naïve. Powers and Abilities She has shown no divine powers yet, but if she unlocks them over time, she will be capable of spells and feats beyond mortal understanding. Unlike other Andain, her unusual birth had affected her by making her age rapidly, so she already looks like a 5-year-old and can speak coherently. Relationships Hivena Nyanna acted as Hivena's guardian, but didn't really have a strong connection with her even though Hivena was her mother. She referred to Hivena simply as "that person" when Nesa found them in the temple. Nesa Mikoto Although passive at first, Nyanna has grown to accept Nesa as her guardian, and she doesn't hesitate to smile at him even though she doesn't yet understand the concept of 'father'. Raul Emmenson Off-and-on caretaker, sword defender, frequent presence. Raul promised Nesa he'd protect Nyanna from anything that may harm her, and even said he'd protect Nyanna from Nesa himself should it be needed. He seems to have accepted the idea of guarding Nyanna for life, as his own sort of family. See also *Andain *Hivena *Nesa Mikoto Category:Andain Category:Characters Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age